


Taking In Strays

by omgmybffmegatron



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgmybffmegatron/pseuds/omgmybffmegatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gasket is a lowly thief who tries his hand at stealing from a wealthy architect.</p>
<p>Gift fic.  Pre-war.  AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking In Strays

His flightpanels twitched in annoyance. “This isn’t right…” he mumbled, tearing the blueprints apart. The set of drawings he had sent to be printed were ruined; just goes to show that if you wanted something done right, you do it yourself.

Wing was a very frustrated jet, and being surrounded by incompetent employees only made things worse. He vented heavily and left the build site with every intention of getting over-energized in the privacy of his own home. There was a good chance he wouldn’t make the deadline—not with who he was currently working with.

His white armor gleamed under the bright city lights, catching the optics of many as he made his way down the sidewalk. The architect then slowed to a stop, having spotted movement out of the corner of his optic. “You’re working too hard. Seeing things…” Just as soon as the words left him, Wing was bumped.

“Excuse me!”

The jet growled and watched as a lone figure raced down the alleyway. “Guttermechs,” he sneered, his hand reaching absently for his total station, only to find it missing from his hip. “Dammit!” Wing was just having the most wonderful day! He chased after the other mech, golden optics narrowed as he focused intently on catching the thief.

He eventually found himself alone and vulnerable. If he was to be attacked, no one would see it happen. That’s when he noticed the suspect trying to climb over a wall with his total station, but he was far too clumsy to escape and carry it, too.

Wing stalked over and reached for the mech’s leg, giving a good yank. He fell hard, the total station landing on his head. “Ow… Hey, I’m just trying to get enough to buy energon, okay? I haven’t fueled up in a few days; I’m starving. Ow.” He rubbed the top of his helm, watching as the jet lifted the machine from the ground.

“What’s an architect doing in these parts, anyway?”

“That’s none of your business, Guttermech.”

“Hey, my name’s Gasket.”

“Gasket. And it’s still none of your business. Now, if you will excuse me.”

“Too good to introduce yourself?”

Wing paused in his steps. He almost felt sorry for the other Cybertronian; he’s heard stories about those who lived in the gutters of society, how they would do anything for a quick meal. They had to do what they could to survive, and that was commendable, right?

“Wing… My name is Wing.” He sighed and turned to face Gasket. “Come with me.”

——

The jet sat there, watching with wide optics as the other mech downed nearly ten cubes of energon in one sitting. “Heh, I guess you really were hungry…” Well, there goes his high-grade money for next week.

Gasket lifted his head. “Yeah, it’s… rough, when you can’t afford proper fuel.”

“Proper fuel?”

“Yeah, we tend to dig around for fizzled out energon containers. Not the greatest in the world, but it does the trick.”

“That could be tainted…”

“It’s a risk we have to take, you know?” Gasket lifted the cube to his lips, downing the fresh energon in deep gulps.

Wing just propped his chin within the palm of his hand and watched. “I suppose a proper bath would be in order, too.” That’s when Gasket lowered the cube and stared at the jet. “Come again?”

“A bath. You need one.”

“Heh, sorry, Wing, but I’m not taking a bath.”

“You will if you want more energon.”

Gasket pursed his lips and averted his gaze in a small pout.

——

“Wow… Just the place I expected an architect to live.”

Wing gestured to the room down the hall. “Right this way,” he said, leading the mech to his personal washracks. Gasket was dreading this, but he also wanted some of that delicious energon the jet had promised.

He was told to stand in the stall as the architect initiated the cleansing cycle. The sudden spray caught him off guard, and he practically clung to the jet. “It’s only cleanser, Gasket. It isn’t going to hurt you,” he said. Wing wasn’t going to lie—being held like that was actually pretty nice. “Here,” he murmured, reaching for one of the cloths. “Hold still.”

Gasket allowed the jet to scrub away the dirt and grime from his armor, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute—especially when he reached his crotch plate.

“HEY!”

Wing couldn’t help but smirk. “What?”

“That’s… I can wash that area myself.”

“Oh, then by all means…” He handed Gasket the cloth and proceeded to watch the Guttermech as he carefully rubbed around his pelvic plating. He could tell the mech was embarrassed—and maybe even a little turned on?

Gasket noticed those yellow optics watching him and turned his back to their owner. “Don’t watch me… Creep.” Wing snickered and considered toying with him further. He stepped closer and slipped his arms around the mech’s broad torso, greatly amused by how he jumped against his chest. “Part of the reason behind bathing, is to relax.” Wing slid his hand down Gasket’s abdominal plating, fingers skirting around the edges of his interface panel.

“W-What are you doing???”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Hey, this isn’t right…”

“Neither is stealing from other mechs.”

“Not like I ha—” Gasket was cut off as Wing found his manual release, causing his plating to retract. The jet smiled against his neck, his fingers circling the valve cover. “This isn’t because I fed you, Gasket,” he said with a light nuzzle.

He retracted his own plating, allowing his spike to pressurize as he continued to tease the sensitive neck cables. “You’re actually… very attractive.”

Gasket shivered against him, feeling lubricant rush out to meet the jet’s fingers as the cover withdrew. “What will happen once you’re done with me?” he asked in a shaky ‘breath.’

“Let’s worry about that when the time comes.” Wing inserted one of his fingers, hooking it slightly to rake across one of the valve’s ceiling nodes. The other mech emitted a gasp, his hand flying to the architect’s arm. “I don’t usually frag on the first date, but I’m willing to make an exception for you, Gasket.” Those words made the Guttermech tremble; another gush of lubricant left his valve.

Wing slowly withdrew the digit and rested his hand along his lover’s waist. Gasket was soon bent over, hands pressed firmly against the wall as his aft was positioned out. He was used to things like this, but… it felt different, this time. Wing was actually being considerate, whereas others just fucked and left, not giving a damn about his wellbeing.

The jet brought his mouth to the back of Gasket’s neck as his hands slid over his hips. “If you need me to stop, please tell me,” he said, letting the length of his spike graze over the outer sensor nodes.

Gasket simply nodded and braced himself against the wall as the larger mech penetrated his weeping valve. He gasped; hanging his head between his shoulders as he was pulled back against Wing’s forward thrust. The jet was forceful, fueled by the surprising tightness surrounding his spike and the wet sounds rising from their coupling.

Gasket groaned out, instinctively pressing back, causing the mech’s thickness to sink deeper. “F-Faster…” He was never allowed to speak before, but he felt… comfortable with Wing; he wouldn’t hurt him, right? Not for speaking?

To his surprise, the jet complied…

He felt a smile against his neck as his overload crashed through him, his valve squeezing painfully around Wing’s spike as it continued to move. The architect revved his engine, a growl escaping his throat as his own overload followed soon after, filling the guttermech with his transfluid.

Gasket leaned forward on the wall, not trusting his legs to hold him up any longer. He vented heavily, feeling a gust of air against his neck as the other mech rested against him. “That…” he vented, “Are all baths like that?” Wing chuckled softly. “They will be from now on~”


End file.
